


Art - Arthur & Merlin's First Kiss

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Drabble Holiday Exchange Fest, Comic, Digital Art, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin isn't sure of Arthur's real intentions, but he will find out soon enough. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art - Arthur & Merlin's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigma1001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Enigma1001).



> Thank you to enigma1001 for the fun prompt to work with. I hope you like your drawble! Also thank you to the lovely Camelot Drabble mods for setting this fest. ^-^

 

 


End file.
